Fifty KutnerThirteen Stories
by Blood Red Kisses
Summary: Okay, so this is a series of 50 Kuteen drabbles. I love the pairing and there's an LJ community for them that has a prompt table. Figured I've got nothing better to do and here's the result! Rating could go up.
1. 30 I Love You, I Love You Not

Hey everyone! I'm not dead! Yet...Course when people see I've written a NEW fic instead of updating my OLD ones, I might be killed...I'm sorry! My computer crashed and unfortunately, I didn't have anything on back up. I can continue the fics from where I've left off posting here, but I had quite a bit typed out and right now, I'm kinda VERY POed that they got deleted. I swear I'll update as soon as I get a chance, though...As another pathetic excuse, I'm a senior in high school now and I've got a huge work load...?

Yeah, enough of my ramblings...You didn't come here to read about them...

So, I've been introduced to a new, adorable couple: Kutner/Thirteen! I don't know why exactly, but they are just so cute together! He's so adorable and funny and goofy and he'd know exactly how to make her happy. Hehe! This was actually written for the KutnerHadley Livejournal community I recently found. They have a huge table for drabbles and (30) was "I love you, I love you not" and this just popped into my brain. I haven't written in a good while, so it's a little rusty...Sorry about that. But I hope you like it!

And remember, reviews make the world go 'round!

**UPDATE!!**

So, I'm a member of the Kutner_Hadley LJ community and I' ve decided to do a 50 Prompt Challenge for them. Instead of having 50 new fics, I'm going to post them in one big story. This one's the first one I did so they're not in numerical order. I'm just going to post them as I go.

* * *

Kutner sat staring boredly at the flower he was holding. He honestly wasn't sure what kind of flower it was, just that he had picked it on his way to work. Why he picked it, he hadn't a clue. He didn't know much of anything lately. Not since he started really noticing _her_ anyways. Things had been confusing since then.

He wondered how she felt about him. Did she like him in any way, shape, or form? Did she even notice him, aside from when she had to speak to him due to work? Did she have a boyfriend yet? Or a girlfriend for that matter? He had no clue about her personal life. But he really wanted to know.

Only problem…He had discovered he was a nervous wreck talking to her. Except work. He could diagnose people with her around, and talk to her about the patient. But he could not for the life of him ask her out. So he left his love life up to the little flower in his hand.

"She loves me." He plucked one petal off the flower. "She loves me not." Pluck. "She loves me. She loves me not. She loves…What am I doing? This is so stupid…" He glared at the half-plucked flower. After a few minutes, he sighed and continued.

"She loves me not. She lo-"

He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a small 'ahehm' behind him.

"Ehh…Thirteen? Hey!" He tried his best to shove the flower anywhere she wouldn't be able to see it.

"Morning. May I ask what you were doing?" She smiled at him in this way that suggested she already knew.

"I, uh, flower?" He turned a shade darker, which was unusual for him. He was Kutner, the goofball. He never blushed! But she did this to him. She made him nervous, shy, so unlike himself. And he loved her even more because of that.

She let out a small laugh. "It looks about dead."

"Well, technically, it was dead when I picked it, but yeah, I get what you mean."

"Yeah. So who's it for?"

"Uhh." He smiled nervously.

"Little guy crush on House?" She joked. She knew exactly who the flower was meant for, but she couldn't pass up the opportunity to tease him.

"Heh, yeah. Of course. Just couldn't resist _her_." He mock rolled his eyes, then smiled sheepishly, hoping she caught the obvious pronoun mixup.

"Yes, I know you can't." Her smile deepened as she walked over to him and kissed his forehead. As all moments must come to an end, so did theirs. Just then, both pagers went off, causing them both to jump.

"Uh, patient. Yeah."

They both nervously headed to the room their pagers indicated them towards, Kutner determined to continue their 'conversation' at a later time.

* * *

Yeah, so it kinda sucks...In my opinion anyways...It's up to you guys to tell me different! puppy eyes Yep, that's me. Beggin for reviews...But they make me so happeh!

Anyways, I recently realized, I can have a lot of ideas for ficcies, but it's quite difficult for me to get them typed out the way I want em. This didn't even come out the way I had planned, but it turned out okay, I guess. I like the idea of Kutner doing the whole "She loves me. She loves me not." thing. It played out in my head as I typed it. So cute! Heh heh!


	2. 21 You Can't Dance

Hey everyone! If you've already read the first part, here's what's going on. I've decided to do the 50 Prompt challenge for this LJ community Kutner_Hadley. Instead of 50 new fics, I've decided to put 'em all here. So, yeah, those of you who wanted last chapter updated, I might continue it if there's a prompt that fits. But most likely not...Sorry. Here's a cute little thing to make up for it, though!!

This is prompt 21, You Can't Dance. Hope you enjoy it! And if your heart compels you to, please review!!

* * *

"You mean to tell me you've never learned to dance? Are you serious?"

She giggled that adorable giggle that seemed to be reserved for him only. "Yes, I'm serious. I've never taken dance lessons. I never did any of that stuff."

"What kind of girl are you? Are you sure you're a girl?"

She quirked an eyebrow. "You would know."

He blushed slightly and coughed. "Yeah, you are." He nodded and grabbed her hand. "Come on. I'm gonna teach you."

"What? But what if I don't wanna learn? Hmm?"

"Too bad. I'm teachin' you."

She smiled again as he put one hand on her hip and held her other. "Put your other hand on my shoulder," he instructed. The two began to dance in small circles. They seemed to flow gracefully together, him leading, her following.

That is, until they tried larger circles. She kept stepping on his feet and the two started laughing. Then, her foot caught his and they tumbled to the ground, him landing on her.

He kissed her nose and laughed. "You so cannot dance."

"Jerk." She smiled teasingly at him.

"Wanna give it another go?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment then shook her head. "Not really."

"Why not?" He looked kind of hurt.

She leaned up and kissed him. "I kinda like it better down here."


	3. 9 I Don't Give a Damn

Here's the next installment of this drabble challenge. This one is 9. I Don't Give a Damn. I was trying to get to sleep, when this just popped into my brain. Shock in disbelief, though, I ACTUALLY like this one!!! I'm quite fond of it, to be more specific! Wow!!

Anyways, tell me what'cha think!

* * *

Thirteen pulled a cigarette out of its pack and lit it.

"You shouldn't do that."

"Shouldn't do what?" she asked with mock innocence.

"Smoke."

"And why not?"

"You're a doctor; must I really explain the risks of smoking?" He sat down beside her on the bench. It was a nice day at the park and Kutner hadn't expected to see Thirteen there.

"I know the risks. But I'm going to die anyways sometime in the next ten years at least, so what does it matter?"

"I guess if you really think about it, it doesn't. But I like to think positive."

"You would." She rolled her eyes.

He sighed. " So can I ask why?"

"Well, smoking is something I never took up due to the risks. My father smoked, so it's a smell I'm familiar with. It brings back the fond memories of my childhood." She wasn't sure why she answered so readily; she guessed Kutner was just one of those people you could talk to.

"The fond memories?" Now he was curious.

"Never mind." She lit another.

He hesitated a moment and then began, "It's okay if you won't tell me. But actually, I hadn't meant the smoking. I meant your risqué behavior off the clock."

"Seriously? You're asking about that? And here I thought you of all people would leave me alone about it."

"I tried, but ignoring the problem doesn't make it go away."

"I know that first hand."

"I mean I'm worried about you. I personally don't care that you're sleeping around; that's your decision. But you could contract a disease."

She laughed bitterly. "Wow, I could be forced to deal with HIV for the last few years of my life. How terrible! Look, I get that you're worried, but don't be. Like I said, I'll be dead soon. It really doesn't matter what I do."

"But it does matter. It affects those around you as well. And even though you don't have very long, it's destroying the rest of what could be a wonderful life." To this, she laughed again.

"I know. Trust me, Kutner, I know all this. I just don't give a damn."


	4. 41 Summer Nights

I must be in a typing mood. Here's another update for the lovely Kudley couple. And this one is quite 'kudley'. Hehe, ignore the lame pun please...This is s'possed to be a fluff thing. It's also exactly 100 words. It's difficult getting 100 words. I keep going over. But this time, I was only over by two words, so I just deleted two. Didn't really change anything.

Anyways, this is prompt 41. Summer Nights. And I like this one too. I think it could have been better, but I'll just deal with this. It's cute enough. I hope...

Thanks to all my reviewers! Y'all really mean a lot to me! Just thought I'd say that! And remind ya to keep reviewin'! ^__^

* * *

They lay out on the damp grass, staring up at the stars. Her head rested on his chest and their fingers were laced together.

"So beautiful." She whispered. Being out here during a power shortage was amazing. There were no lights to deter the beauty of the stars.

"Yeah." He smiled at her. To him, her beauty was much greater than the stars.

She leaned her head to kiss him.

"Summer nights, no lights, what a sight." She grinned at his rhyme.

"You're a dork."

"But I'm your dork."

"Yes, that you are. Always and forever." And they kissed again.


	5. 40 When You Were Mine

My muse is in overdrive!!! I have another update!!! Can't believe it! WOW!! I'm so totally frieken awesome, ain't I? Heh. Okay, I might be going to sleep, so this'll be it for tonight. Maaaaaybe....Yeah, so this is 40. When You Were Mine. It's kinda (very) sad and has character death as well as mentions of S&M. So you have been warned...Just sayin'. It's nothing graphic, just there.

* * *

When you were mine, we were both so happy.

We'd goof off in the privacy of our own home; you were always much more cheerful with me.

We'd go to movies, and if it was a particularly bad movie, we'd throw popcorn at the screen.

We'd go shopping, whether it was clothes, food, or entertainment.

We experimented in sex; you're the only one I'd trust with my life to handle that knife.

We'd do tacky lovey-dovey things together; I'd buy you flowers and you'd smile and kiss me.

We were so blissful together, so in love.

But you're no longer mine.

Now, you belong to death.


	6. 14 Aftermath

I'm not really sure how much I like this one. I think I could have executed it better. But I don't really feel like retyping it, so I guess whatcha see is whatcha get. And you guys might like it. I tend to hate most of the stuff I write while others tend to like it. So who knows? There are more hints of S&M in here. I don't really know why, but I can see them as an S&M couple. It's the air around them. Just gives me that feel. Anyways, enjoy! And don't forget to review!! ^_^

* * *

She winced in pain. What the hell happened last night?

Looking around, she tried to recall last night's events.

She wasn't in her room, that was for sure. And she also wasn't alone. Kutner lay next to her, curled on his side. She could see scratches on his back and felt a tinge of guilt. She knew that was her fault. It was quite obvious they slept together, and she was well aware of her own personal way of showing her pleasure. Judging from the deepness of some of the cuts, they had quite the night.

Looking herself over, she nodded. Definitely quite the night. She had slight bruising around her wrists and several cuts on her stomach. She felt her throat and winced. It, too, was most likely bruised.

She heard a groan next to her and quickly covered herself up.

"What happened?" It was mumbled and nearly incoherent, but she caught it.

"I think we were really drunk."

He sat bolt upright, and regretted the move immediately. "Thirteen?"

"Yep. I'm, um, sorry about your back." She nodded with this, 'we are so screwed when we get to work' look.

"It's okay…" He looked her over and caught sight of her wrists. "What did I do last night?" He sounded almost panicked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I'm certain it was my idea."

"How can you be certain? Thirteen, if I…did I…?" He swallowed.

She shook her head. "No, you didn't."

He sighed in relief. "Good."

They nodded awkwardly.

Kutner's alarm clock chose that moment to beep obnoxiously.

"Work!"

"Oh, shit!"

Kutner pulled on some boxers and gave Thirteen a pair as well as an oversized T-shirt.

Thirteen spent five minutes searching for her keys before she realized the two had taken a taxi home. She cursed again.

"How far is your apartment?"

"Not very."

"I can borrow my neighbor's car." With that, he was gone. A few minutes later, he poked his head through the door and motioned for her to follow.

She finally made it home, showered, dressed and took the bus to work. She figured they could go car searching later. She only prayed House wouldn't have them driving anywhere.

She walked into the small office and nodded a 'morning' to Taub and Foreman. They nodded back.

Kutner entered the room a few minutes later and nodded awkwardly at Thirteen. The four of them made very little conversation and aside from a few glances from Foreman, things seemed normal.

"Thirteen, long sleeved turtleneck? That doesn't seem like you." She turned to stare at her boss who seemed quite amused.

"Yes, House, because people wear the same clothes every day."

"Not you. You had time to go home and change."

"What…are you talking about?" She feigned innocence, but somehow knew it wouldn't work.

House turned his deep blue eyes on Kutner. "So how was she? She as fun as the rumors say?"

Kutner shrugged and looked at Thirteen, who also shrugged. No use hiding it. To House, that would only send the message that they were ashamed. And they weren't.

Luckily for Kutner, his memory had started coming back. Each little detail of the previous night had him adoring Thirteen even more. He knew there were people out there like him, people who enjoyed trying new and exciting things; he had just never come across anyone like that.

So he did what any insane person would do. He added fuel to the fire and nodded. "Yes, actually. If you're so curious, she was quite good."

Taub and Foreman glanced from Kutner to Thirteen and back.

Thirteen added her own fuel. "The most fun I've had in a while."

House looked both amazed and amused. "The fact that you've admitted this so freely makes it all the more delicious."

Thirteen rolled her eyes. "Do we have a new patient or are we just going to talk about our sex life?" She leaned her head on her hand and made an attempt to look bored. That is, until her sleeve slipped. All eyes were on her wrist and she realized it was too late to pull the sleeve down.

"Interesting. I didn't know you were into bondage." His smirk irked her.

She rolled her eyes again. House limped over to Kutner and pressed his cane against Kutner's back. Kutner winced and House smirked. "You're also a scratcher."

"So?"

"Are you a biter?"

"That's none of your business," she said matter-of-factly.

"And if I make it my business?" She wasn't sure if that was him flirting or him demanding to know.

"I'd like to see you try." She smirked at him.

"Okay, enough. We have a thirty-two year old female with vomiting…" Foreman continued reading the file, but Thirteen zoned out. She knew she had gotten herself into an impossible predicament, but she hadn't realized the aftermath would be this prominent.


	7. 25 I Didn't Mean To

Here's the newest chappi! This is saaaad! Aww, poor Thirteen. Since not much has been stated about her past, I've kinda created my own little childhood for her. It kinda sucks, cause I just love torturing my favorite charries! I'm sadistic like that. Her past will be revealed in little bursts like this, or fully explained in another fic of mine, whichever comes first. But Thirteen's a little OOC, just so you know.

Anyways, this is prompt 25. I Didn't Mean To. Enjoy and review! Please...

* * *

Thirteen started shaking uncontrollably. She had just dropped a glass of water on the ground, shattering the cup and splashing water all over the floor.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She kept repeating those two little words. She backed herself into the wall and slid down it, still muttering.

"Thirteen? What's wrong…?" Kutner rushed over to her.

"I'm so sorry!" By now she was sobbing the words, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Sweetheart, it's okay." He placed his hands on her shoulders and rubbed soothing circles with his thumbs.

_It was her sixth birthday, but he didn't care. She had dropped the glass and that angered him. He grabbed her wrist and shook her hard before lifting her off the ground._

"_HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT YOU'RE CARRYING, DAMN BRAT?!"_

_He threw her against the wall and kicked her._

"_I'm sorry, Uncle! I'm sorry!"_

"_SORRY'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!!"_

_She curled into a little ball, trembling and sobbing._

"_Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"_

Thirteen looked up at Kutner, tears glazing her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to, uncle."


	8. 1 Don't Ignore Me

Finally! Drabble number one!!! Whahahaha! Okay, yeah...So I've finally gotten around to typing the first prompt on my drabble table, Don't Ignore Me. I kind of like this one, simply because I was giggling the whole time I typed it. You'll see why...Mwahahaha!

But real quick, **Caroline Greene**: Thanks so much for your reviews! I really am thinking of retyping chapter six. I've reread it and I winced...Yeah, it's not so good. It's one of those where the idea was there, but I didn't really know how to write it out. I'm still not sure, but I'll think of something. If anyone else would like to see it rewritten, feel free to request it. I have no problem with that. But as for seven, that was so sad to write! But so fun! I'm glad you think it's realistic. I was hoping it would be.

Anyways, here's chapter 8!!

Enjoy and review!!!

* * *

"Hey! Thirteen! Where are you going? Waaaiiit!" Kutner ran desperately after me. I just kept walking. I can't believe he did such a thing! Stupid jerk!

"I'm sorry! Wait up! Lemme explain!"

I chose not to talk to him. Ignoring him was much better than yelling at him.

When he tripped over a kids skateboard, I almost turned around to see if he was okay. Keyword in there is almost. But I kept walking briskly away from him. God, why was my apartment so far from the park?

"Remy! Wait!" I hesitated a moment, but still kept walking. Even though we've been dating for two months, he still calls me 'Thirteen'. Only when it was something serious would he say my actual name.

"Remy, I really am sorry! If you'll give me two seconds to explain…"

I turned around and gave him a 'go' look.

"I'm really sorry! You know we've had a rough week with House. I really want to make it up to you."

"Sorry? You're sorry?" I really wasn't as angry as I seemed. But what he did hurt my feelings. I wanted to make him feel as guilty as possible before I finally forgave him.

"Yes, Rem. I'm really sorry. I honestly didn-"

"What you did hurt me so much. Don't you realize that?"

"I know. Look, I feel terrible! What I did is unforgivable. I understand if you hate me and never wanna see me again…."

Aww…Now _I_ feel terrible. I smiled sadly at him.

"Kutner, wait. I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have made you feel so bad. It's really not that big of a deal."

His head jerked up at me. "Rem?" I kissed him.

"I didn't mean to make you feel so bad. I just thought…I don't even know what I thought."

"What? Wait, you're not mad?"

"No, silly. Okay, yes, I am. But not as mad as I seemed."

He grinned at me. "Maybe I'm the one who should be stalking away angrily."

"Hey, _I'm _not the one who forgot _your_ birthday!"


	9. 50 What You Need

Hello, everyone! Boy has it been a while since my last update. Heh. Sorry. Well, I thought last weeks episode was awesome! Anyone else who saw it, what do you think?

Anyways, this is drabble 50. What You Need. It's totally different from what I had in mind! I had gotten a review in another story about Thirteen cutting and I thought, hey! I could do that! So I stuck it in here. So, yes, there's gonna be a warning! Like I said, not how I had planned it, but I suppose it turned out okay. It could be worse. It's actually reeeeaaaallly long for a drabble! I'm amazed. But there was so much to do with this.

Well, I hope it's okay. Review and tell meh, please!! (Told from Kutner's POV, by the way...)

**WARNING: THIS DRABBLE CONTAINS IMPLIED RAPE AND ATTEMPTED SUICIDE!!!! PLEASE HEAD THIS WARNING! I DO NOT WANT TO BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR ANYTHING YOU MAY DO IF THIS TRIGGERS!!!**

* * *

"I need you." Click!

My eyes widened. I immediately jumped off my couch, stuffing my cell phone in my pocket. I grabbed my keys and was out the door in five seconds flat.

I wasn't surprised when I saw her name on my caller ID. She and I had become pretty close friends. We traded phone numbers fairly quickly into the friendship, justifying it with a 'just in case there's a patient'. We would occasionally talk on the phone, discussing differentials or House. She kept me quite entertained.

But this time was different. I answered my phone and only heard heavy breathing. When I had about decided to hang up and call back, she decided to speak. Her voice was raspy, more so than normal, and she sounded as though she had been crying. Those three little words she spoke almost made my heart stop.

My car wasn't even at a complete stop when I put it in park and jumped out. I ran up to her apartment and my heart beat faster to see the door cracked open.

"Thirteen?!" I ran in and stopped dead in my tracks. Her bathroom door was shut and water flooded the floor. "Damn it!" I charged to the door and found it locked. I would have guessed as much. So I pounded on it. No answer. "Thirteen?! I hope you're decent, 'cause I'm coming in!" I mentally kicked myself for making such a lame joke at a time like this.

After ramming my shoulder into the door a few times, it finally broke and I nearly fell into her bathroom. I pulled back her shower curtains, swearing to myself I wouldn't panic.

Her head rested on the edge of the bathtub, mouth barely above the water. Her clothes were ruffled and messy and torn in places. She had dark circles around her eyes and bruises around her wrists. But that wasn't all.

The water in the tub was a deep crimson. Running down her forearms were jagged cuts. Blood poured mercilessly from the wounds into the steamy water.

I grabbed a washcloth from a hook near the tub and tied it around one wrist. Then, I lifted her out of the tub and set her against the wall. I began searching for another cloth, or anything I could use to slow the bleeding from her other wrist. I found a towel and while rather large, it was better than nothing.

I found her first aid kit within a few minutes of searching and treated her wounds. Once finished, I carried her to her bedroom. Her living room was trashed. Specks of blood littered her carpet. The pillows that should rest on her sofa had slashes in them and one was even drenched in blood.

Her body didn't look much better. If the marks around her wrists didn't confirm it, the handprints around her throat definitely did. Now I'm definitely one for S&M, but I was one hundred percent sure that wasn't the case here. There's a difference in the marks they leave, and this was not consensual.

My blood boiled thinking that someone would do this to her.

Just then her eyes snapped open. She looked like a frightened animal, and acted as such, backing herself into the headboard of her bed.

I reached my hand out to her and she flinched.

"Remy, it's me, Kutner. I'm your friend. I won't hurt you."

She glared at me a moment before her terrified eyes darted around the room for an escape.

"Get away from me!"

"Rem, you're safe. He's gone. I promise."

Her eyes studied me a few minutes before relaxing a little.

"Kut...ner…?" She sounded unsure.

"Yes, it's me." I nodded my head vigorously.

"Why...are you here…?" She was still tense, but I was just glad she was talking to me.

"You called me." I wanted to run my fingers through her hair, touch her shoulder, something comforting. But I've read about rape victims. Most of them can't stand to be touched afterwards. And I didn't want to scare her anymore than she already was.

"Did I..?" She let out a small chuckle. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have bothered you. And I shouldn't have freaked the way I did." She tried to sound okay, but I could hear the fear in her voice.

"If you hadn't called me you'd be dead." That thought frightened me more than anything else.

"That might be best."

"Don't say that, Remy! This isn't your fault."

"Actually it is." Her voice was so raspy. "I was drunk. I was at the bar. I led him to my home. I did this."

"No you didn't! You may have brought him home, but the second you said no, he should have left."

She shook her head. "Doesn't matter." Her eyes darted to the door. "You're sure he's gone?"

"Yes, I promise. And if I see him, I'll…" I didn't know what I'd do. I might kill him. I'd like to think that I wouldn't, but seeing her like this…She's normally so strong and now…

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this. I don't know what I was thinking."

"You weren't. You were hurt; you wanted it to stop. You did what you thought would make it stop. Granted, it's not the best of things to do…"

She sighed and looked back at the door.

"We should get you to the hospital-"

"NO!" Her eyes looked frenzied again.

"Why not? You need medical attention. First off for what happened and second for your wrists."

"I-I can't. I don't want to leave yet.

I've never seen her like this. It was so not like her. How do you deal with someone like this?

"Please, don't make me go." The pleading look in her eyes convinced me.

"You don't have to tonight, but first thing in the morning, I'm driving you to the hospital." She nodded slowly, figuring this was the best she'd get. I really wanted to take her now, but I couldn't make her. Not when she looked like this. So I turned to go. I'd sleep on one of her recliners, or on the floor.

She moved faster than I thought possible, from backed against the wall to the edge of the bed, and her hands clasped tightly around my arm.

"Please stay with me, sleep with me."

To say I was surprised would be an understatement.

"W-what?" My cheeks flushed a deep red.

"N-not like that. Just stay with me tonight."

For the second time tonight, I mentally kicked myself. How could I be so stupid? So like a guy?

"Sure. But can you rest with me here?"

"Better than with you not."

"Good. Because what you need is to sleep." I awkwardly slipped into her bed.

And as I pulled the covers around us, she snuggled up to me, resting her head against my chest. "No. What I need is you."


	10. 15 We're on a Mission!

Okay, so I thought of this and before you think I'm high, I'm not! I sweeeaaar! I don't know WHERE in the world this came from!!! But it was soooo much fun to write!!! I hope it's as enjoyable to read as it was to write! If I ever have time, I might write a spin off based on this! It'd be so much fun! Oh my god! I loved this! It's drabble 15. We're on a Mission!

And I'm sorry if I don't have proper pirate dialogue. I haven't watched Pirates of the Carribbean in a while and that was my only source of pirate knowledge. (The internet doesn't really help me...)

Reviews are luff!!

* * *

The black ship fought fiercely against the waves just like those aboard fought against their enemies.

"Captain Lawr, we're gonna need to make an escape! If they keep firing at us, we're done for!" The pretty brunette screamed at her partner through the rough wind. She wore a black undershirt that ruffled at the top and a long red coat. Belts wrapped around her chest and legs and around one boot.

"Don't you think I know that? But they're not gonna let us go while we have the girl!" The captain of this ship, Lawrence Kutner, wore a similar outfit to his partner's. Only his coat was blue and he didn't have quite so many belts.

"Then toss her!" One of the crewmates was either brave or stupid, but either way, he got a sword thrown at him. "Or not…" He added with hopes of not seeing death so soon.

Captain Kutner managed to maneuver away from the opposing ship and eventually into a dark cave.

"We'll wait here until they're gone."

"That was a close one, Captain."

"Yes it was, but the Infernal Demon hasn't ever seen a fight she can't win."

"So true, my Captain."

"So what are your plans for the girl, Rem? Why'd we go through such trouble?"

"Honestly, Captain? I just wanted to piss off her father. He captured me a while back, remember? He mocked me. This seemed like the best sort of revenge."

Captain Kutner couldn't help but laugh. Remy had such a way with people. If anyone mocked her, she got back at them tenfold.

"You gonna give her back?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure yet. If I'm right in my theory, she could be of some use." Remy got up and walked to the back cabin. "I'm gonna check on her." She entered the room, closing the door behind her.

Backed into a corner sat a small girl no younger than seventeen. Her bight blond hair was tied into a once-neat bun at the top of her head. Strands of hair curled around her face, making her appear much younger than she was.

"'Ello, there." Remy smiled at the trembling girl.

"Why am I here?"

"My partner and I figured we'd teach your dear old father a lesson in manners."

"You're one to talk, you filthy pirate!"

"Oh, defiant are we? You think that makes you brave?" Remy laughed and the girl said nothing.

"Well, we may return you. But first, Lawr and I are on a mission. We're searching for the three Strites of Nor. You know what that is, girl?"

She shook her head. "Haven't an idea of what you're talking about!"

"Oh yes you do. See, your family is quite good friends with those that guard the Secrets of Northa. And without the Secrets, we'll never find the Strites. You must have heard the stories as a child," she coaxed.

"And so what if I had? I'll never tell you about any of that!"

"Well, then, I guess I have no use for you." She smirked and cracked open the door. "Hey, Lawr! You want a go at her 'fore I give her to the crew?"

The stealthy pirate was beside his partner within a few seconds. "She's not talking?"

"Nope. She'll never tell us. So there's no point in keeping her safe. You want her?"

"I've no interest in anyone aside from you."

"How sweet," she deadpanned. "So then, guess it's off-"

"W-wait! I'll tell you…" Her body shook tremendously as she glanced at her captors.

"That's more like it."

"The Secrets are…"

And with that Remy awoke with a jolt.

Rubbing her eyes, she tried to recall the dream she had just woken up from. She almost cracked up laughing when she thought of herself and Kutner dressed as pirates interrogating a kidnapped Cameron.

She shook Kutner until he rolled over to face her.

"Captain Lawr," she grinned, using the nickname from the dream, "have I got a story to tell you!"


	11. 18 Babysitting

I'm not dead yet! *Starts singing Spamalot*

But I might be soon! ^-^ Heh...heh....

So it's been a while! Yeeaaah...

Anyways! I finished another little drabble...if you can call this loooong thing a 'drabble'. It is long, so that makes up for me being gone so long. Hehe! I thought this was cute! I always knew Kutner was adopted, but they don't talk much about his family life...Soooo in my little world, HE'S AN UNCLE!!! D'AWWWW!!! ^-^

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hello?" Thirteen answered her phone, voice groggy from just waking up.

"Eh, Thirteen? Ow! Hey, can you come over real quick?"

"Umm, I suppose. But may I ask why?"

"I could, hey put that down, use your help. _Please_?" He sounded so desperate; she just couldn't say no.

"I'll be over in a minute." She hung up the phone and changed out of her sleep clothes.

Twenty minutes later, she knocked on Kutner's door. A young blond boy answered the door.

"Are you Uncle Lawr's girlfriend?" His smile reached ear to ear.

Though the question took her by surprise, she smiled back at the small child. "No, sweetie, I'm not." Needless to say, she had never expected a kid to answer Kutner's door, nor had she expected a question like that. "Where is your uncle?" She had also never expected Kutner to be an uncle.

But speak of the devil, Kutner came up and scooped the boy into his arms. He looked so incredibly haggard, Thirteen actually felt a bit of pity for him.

"Are you any good with children?" The boy struggled in his grasp.

"Not really." She shrugged. "I thought you'd be great with them, though." She looked at him curiously. He really did seem like a kid person.

"Yeah, when they're nerds like me. I can't handle a child who says Star Wars sucks." Kutner whined.

"Sucks! Sucks! Sucky, sucky Star Wars," the child chanted.

Thirteen poked his nose. "No, Star Wars is a good movie." To be honest, she didn't care for it. But she had to save Kutner somehow.

"You say that 'cause you love him!" He started making kissy noises.

Kutner turned several shades darker than normal and Thirteen grinned at him. "What's your name?"

"Ryan. And you're Thirteen! Uncle Law-Law talks about you a lot."

"Uh, ice cream, Ryan! Come on!" His face brightened even more. "And I talk about the whole team, not just you…" He mumbled the last part.

"ICE CREAM!!! YUMMY!!! But you talk 'bout _her _AAAAALLL the time!!!"

"Ryan!" Kutner hushed at his nephew.

Thirteen couldn't help but laugh. She decided to be nice and spare him the embarrassment. "You know, if you give him ice cream, you'll never get him to sleep."

"Yeah, but maybe it'll get him to shut up!" His face was as red as it could possibly be and truth be told, Thirteen found it rather cute he was getting so flustered.

She giggled. Oh screw it! She just _had_ to tease him! "Something bothering you, Law-Law?" And to think, she normally wasn't the teasing type, but he just begged to be teased!

Ryan started giggling like no tomorrow and Kutner gave her a mock glare.

"Can it, would ya? I have to hear that nickname from the kids waaaay too much…And no! Nothing's bothering me…"

She smiled and right as he was about to say something else, a high pitched scream echoed from the kitchen.

Thirteen slammed her hands to her ears and stared at Kutner.

"What the hell was that?"

Kutner sighed and just gave her a deadpan look.

"That…would be my little niece. Sara!"

At once, a little girl no older than Ryan plopped in. She had light brown hair and bright green eyes.

"Yeesss, Uncle Lawr?" She had the sweetest 'bubble gum dropling' voice ever.

"Why were you screaming?"

"Becaaaauuuuse…." She put her hands behind her back and swayed from side to side. He glared at her. "I felt like it, kay?" It was then she noticed the 'guest' in 'her house'

"Who's she?" She smiled as sweet as possible.

Kutner leaned closer to Thirteen and whispered, "Thirteen, don't be fooled; she's EVIL! I swear she is…"

She grinned. "I'm Thirteen. I'm a friend of your uncle's."

"Oh yeah! You're the girl Uncle Lawr talks about all the time!" There was a glare from Kutner as the girl smiled again, but then wrinkled her nose. "Thirteen, is it? What's with the odd name? Why'd your parents call you that? Why not something _normal_ like 'Sara'?" And once again, there was that syrupy sweet smile.

"It's not my real name; just a nickname I go by."

"Why? You bad luck?"

"You could say that." Thirteen smiled at her, and then looked back up at Kutner. "So, this is what you needed help with. I can see why." She giggled.

"What's that s'possed to mean?" Sara screeched at the top of her lungs, and yet she managed to keep that adorably sweet smile. It kind of scared Thirteen and it DEFINITELY scared Kutner.

"Well, let's see what we can do with these two…" Thirteen smiled nervously. She had never had to babysit, so she really didn't know what to do. So she took her best guess, smiled, and shouted, "Who wants to play a game?"

* * *

So it ends kinda crappily. I never was too good with endings when it comes to drabbles...Tis a bit of a problem, but ah well...The drabble itself is cute enough, I hope....

So Kutner has a nephew that likes to embarrass him and a neice that looks cute, but is really Satan-incarnent! WHO ELSE HAS FAMILY LIKE THAT?!?! Hahaha! Sounds like my brother and me when we were kids. My poor mother... .

And by the way, I ADORE Star Wars! (If any of you have been to my page, I have a few Star Wars fics...) And I adore that Kutner adores Star Wars! Anyone see the ep with the Jews and Kutner was like "That means no Star Wars?" LOL SO CUTE!!!! ^///^

Anyways! REVIEWS!!! LUFF!!! *Hinthint*


	12. 16 Welcome Home

Hey again! I have this and one other drabble done, so I figured I'd upload another chapter into this awesome little drabble collection! (Look who's getting all high and mighty now! Haha!)

Well, this one is Prompt number 16, Welcome Home. It's really short...Like just over 100 words.

I had some other ideas for it, but I thought this one would be rather cute, or so I hope. I did enjoy writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it!

Anyways, reviews are always appreciated! *hinthintREVIEWcough*

* * *

After a long, tiring day of work, they had finally gotten the last of her belongings into his home.

It was several months into the relationship and they decided to move in together. And although her apartment fit her perfectly, there was no way they would get all of his stuff in there as well. But his apartment was definitely large enough.

He dropped the last box on the ground and sighed. "There, finally. Now we can rest."

"Not quite. We still have to unpack my stuff. And organize it."

"Do we hafta? Can't we do that later?"

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "Yes, we have to. The sooner it gets done, the sooner we can rest."

He smiled and mockingly rolled his eyes.

"Welcome home, dearest."


End file.
